


Spark Inside

by Fire_Cooking



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I have no shame, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mild Language, Mpreg, Mpreg exsplained by: I wanted to, Pregnancy, Shameless and proud, Unplanned Pregnancy, and also shut up, i can do whtever I want, this has nothing to do with my 'main' fireman sam stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Sam's exhausted and in pain. Is it his job finally taking it's toll on him, or something more permanent?





	1. ch 1

Sam felt his head pounding as he heaved himself on top of Jupiter. Cleaning Jupiter normally wasn't a labored task but today he had a distinct distracting tiredness that washed over him with every motion. It was ungodly uncomfortable but he was used to these things, his workout the day before had maybe been too much; his chest sure hurt in agreement.

But regardless, he had a job to do, and he would do his best despite needing a nap, maybe when he was done washing Jupiter he would take one. Yes the couch sounded so nice right now. Laying in the sun and resting his eyes while the sweet smell of Elvis cooking lunch wafted through the air.

Sam sped up his cleaning despite his exhaustion, being extra tired made the nap sound sweeter.

Finally with one extra rinse, Jupiter was done. Sam stretched but regretted it when his chest ached back at him. Now it was nap time, and nothing was going to stop him, well besides an emergency, but he had a good feeling today was going to just be a slow day.

Walking up the stairs, he heard a group of laughing and chatter, maybe that nap would be more of a rest of his eyes.

Sam walked into the room and looked at his family, having good conversations with their tea.  
The couch was already filled with Steele and Penny, though the good chair was free, only because Arnold has been ripped into helping Elvis in the kitchen, Sam could hear something cooking but the smells hadn't made much of a pilgrimage to the rest of the Station.

It was good late morning, that would hopefully lead to a just as good afternoon.

"Sam, done cleaning Jupiter already?" Penny called, turning to face the man walking in.

"It normally takes a few hours for you fawn over her." Ellie added.

"He probably didn't want to make Elvis jealous." Arnold elbowed Elvis, who slipped with his knife slightly. Giving Arnold a friendly glare he shoved back.

"We have an open and poly-possitive relationship, Arnold, not that you'd know what that is." Elvis chimed.

"What, poly-possitive? That's just like lingo for not being exclusive." Arnold huffed.

"I knew you knew about not being exclusive, it seems you just avoided the scary big word you didn't know."

"Which ones that, Elvis?"

"Relationship."

The group, including Arnold, laughed.

"If you really want to know, me and Jupiter are fine with Elvis and I'm fine with Elvis and his gitaur." Sam called.

"Right that, Sammy." Elvis twittered. "But really Sam, that was fast for cleaning Jupiter."

"I'm just a bit tired, I was hoping to get some rest in case anything comes up." Sam finally reached the chair, which was even more comfortable than he remembered, or maybe he was more tired than he thought.

"You and Elvis busy last night then?" Ellie asked, leaning over to Sam.

"Unfortunately no, because someone-" Sam twisted in his chair to look at Elvis, who already was reacting back.

"It was your idea!" Elvis huffed back. "And it's been over a month Helen said you would be fine in a few days if you were really that worried."

"Useless bottom!"

"Idiot top!"

"Excuse me boys!" Steele interjected, coughing. Sam and Elvis both moaned out a sorry.

"Not to get in the way of this domestic, you useless idiot gays, but you look a bit flush Sam, you think you might be a bit feverish." Penny said as she stood and reached over for Sam's forehead.

"I'm fine, Penny, just tired." Sam sighed as she took a crude mesurement of Sam's temperature.

"Well besides needing to wash your face you seem fine." Penny mumbled.

"Thanks for caring, mum." Sam whined with a smile, he leaned back into the chair.

"Well, I'm just looking out for you. You all would have probably died by now if I wasn't here." Penny huffed.

"That is valid." Elvis called over.

"I like to think we aren't completely useless firefighter Morris." Steele called.

"Of course sir." Penny chimed.

Arnold arrived next to Sam.

"I got you a cup," Arnold said, a mug between his hands.

"Thank you, Arnold." Sam said, opening an eye to take the cup. "You didn't over sugar it, right?"

"Of course not!"

"And it's decaf."

"Uh-"

"Maybe the caffeine will do me good today, thank you, Arnold." Sam patted Arnold's arm reafermingly. Arnold smiled.

"You're welcome, Sam."

Sam took a few sips then finnaly settled in for a rest as the group around still chattered. The sun was warm and the chair was even comfier than the couch, he just started to doze off when the kitchen started to produce sweet smells of cooking.

"What kind of fish is that, Elvis?" Ellie called to the main cook.

"No idea, Charlie unloaded a few pounds of over stock on us over the weekend, so I picked a few who looked the same and I'm winging it." Elvis called.

"Smells like haddock." Sam said quietly as he caught a smell. As the smell floated around Sam, the normally comforting and framiliar smell of cooking fish, particularly his brothers most lucky catch, started to grip at his stomach uncomfortably, causeing his head to rush with dizziness, he shifted and tried to take a sip of tea but the second the drink hit his tounge the feeling of unease jumped in magnitude, and he dropped his tea on the table next to him and sprinted to the bathroom.

The group watched him leave, mostly confused. Elvis passed his apron on to Arnold.

"I don't even manage to burn fish." Elvis said as he went to follow Sam.

At the door of the bathroom, Elvis knocked quietly.

"Sammy, Sammy are you ok? Elvis said softly. Sam moaned in annoyance and slight pain between gags, Elvis pushed the door open slightly. "Do you need anything?" Elvis asked. Sam caught his breath sharply, the taste of the bile that had come up making him feel just as sick as the smell had.

"G-glass of water, please." Sam gasped, not being able to stand from the floor at the moment. Elvis filled the mug on the sink counter and passed it to Sam. He sat on the floor next to Sam.

"Think you have the flu? You got your shots so I don't see how you would have caught it." Elvis said softly, rubbing Sam's back.

"Could explain why I've been so tired." Sam gagged. Elvis pushed Sam's curls out of his face and placed a soft hand on the gagging man's head. Elvis hummed as he moved his hand across

Sam's features, face turning In thought as he felt Sam closely.

"Your not even a little warm." Elvis finally said, Sam huffed.

"Maybe I just had something bad at breakfast?" Sam suggested.

"I would be sick too, babe." Elvis frowned a little and huffed.

"Maybe we should have Helen look at you, just in case, even when your sick you don't throw up normally, I'd rather be safe than sorry." Elvis sighed.

"I don't want to waste her time, I feel fine now, let's just go back to lunch." Sam stood from the floor and flushed the toilet.

"Alright, but if you still feel sick I'm calling Helen." Elvis said, standing as well.

Some yelling sounded from the other room.

"Arnold probably burnt lunch." Elvis sighed, he took Sam by the sleeve and pulled him along to the kitchen, where Penny and Steel where putting out the greens as Ellie chewed out Arnold.  
Elvis put his hands on his hips.

"Alright, what happened to my lunch!" Elvis called, Ellie picked up Arnold by the shoulder and pushed him towards Elvis.

"Somebody set fire to it." Ellie barked.

Elvis took a glance at the damage and walked over, turning off the burner on the fish. He turned back to Arnold.

"You didn't even have to do anything but flip the fish Arnold," Elvis said, he crossed his arms. "At least we still have the main, I guess it can be a light lunch. Thank you for that, Arnold."

"I remember you not being much better as a younger lad, Cridlington." Steele said as he put down a fire extinguisher.

"To be fair the only time I set dinner on fire it was Norman's fault." Elvis exclaimed.

"And Christmas." Steele added with a smug grin.

"Ok look I don't know how he-"

They all turned as the sudden noise of Sam sprinting back to bathroom rang.

"Sam I'm calling Helen!" Elvis yelled after Sam.

 


	2. ch 2

Sam grumbled as Nurse flood took his temperature.

"Helen you believe that I'm fine, right." Sam sighed.

"Elvis was mighty worried, but," she took the thermometer from Sam's mouth, "you don't have a fever, no signs of sickness, no swollen glands, and you have your shots."

Sam sighed and went to stand from the couch in the main office. Helen pushed him back down, she then pulled a chair close and sat on it. Sitting with the back in front and leaning on the top, she smiled at Sam.

"Tell me about what's been happening lately." She said sweetly.

"Really Helen?" Sam sighed.

"Yes really, men are fickle things that get phycosymptomatically sick at the littlest of things." Helen said bluntly.

"Thanks Helen, but I don't think anyone's died or I lost my job and am now faking a sore tummy." Sam glared at Helen.

"Sam, I'm a nurse, I'm allowed to insult the weenie men who come to me with dumb problems, however you are not a weenie and you don't have little petty problems, so tell me what's up." She smiled at Sam and was quiet, waiting for him to open up.

"Not much new, besides our incident a month ago." Sam looked at her tiredly.

"So you haven't has a slip up at work?"

"No."

"How about training, any new drills coming up?"

"Not untill Penny's next Newtown orientation in a few weeks."

"You and Elvis doing ok?"

"Good as ever."

"Planning on popping the question?"

"Helen-"

"I won't tell anyone Sam, come on, you know Mike got pneumonia when he was planning on proposing to me."

Helen kept smiling at Sam.

"You know he probably was lieing and huffed glue or something into his lungs so he could guilt you." Sam said with a sharp edge.

"It was still so cute to see a man who couldn't breath try and tell me how pretty I was as he fumbled out a ring." Helen sighed.

"You two are hopeless." Sam huffed, Helen laughed.

"Yeah, we are. But enough about me, is there really no new stress in your life?"

"None at all, and I feel completely fine, so can we end this?" Sam pleaded tiredly.

"Have you and Elvis done anything since last month? Anything new and exciting?" Helen asked.

"No, we haven't even done anything regular." Sam sighed.

"Maybe you two need to?" Helen said quickly.

"Helen I'm not throwing up because I haven't been horny and fucked my boyfriend, that's insane." Sam snorted. "Can I go yet? If it makes you feel better I'll stick him good tonight."

"Alright Mr mystery illness. If you think head aches, throwing up, exhaustion, flush and oily skin, and apparently irritability are nothing then you can go." Helen sat up, Sam stood and started towards the door. Helen started laughing. Sam turned to her.

"What's so funny?" Sam sighed.

"Don't tell me your chest hurts too." She giggled.

"It does actually." Sam said, a little concerned. Helen started to laugh louder. Sam glared at her and went to leave.

"Wait Sam, Sam I think I know what's wrong with you." Helen said gasping between laughs.

"What?"

"Your pregnant."

"Helen I'm leaving."

She stood and followed Sam out of the room.

"Come on Sam, isn't it such a miracle!" She called.

"Helen I'm not even going to entertain this, I'm going to take a nap then I'll be fine!"

Sam stormed into the main room, where he was stopped by the group .

"What is all the yelling about Jones." Steele called.

"It's nothing sir." Sam informed, he glared at Helen who was now next to a confused Elvis.

"It's not nothing Sam! Congratulations Elvis, your a father." Helen gave Elvis a pat on the back that caused him to in hail his tea.

"Helen, who even gave you a medical license." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wait I'm confused." Elvis said as he finally calmed down.

"You're always confused." Ellie called.

"Elvis, it's really nothing, Helen is just making a bad joke." Sam sighed.

"I'm makeing a diagnosis, Samuel Peyton Jones, and based on your symptoms you are pregnant!" Helen called, the room started to crack up.

"Aww, our little Sam has a little spark of joy in him." Penny shot across the room and stuck her ear onto Sam's midsection. "I can hear a little heart beat, or maybe your breakfast, but either way congratulations!" Ellie joined Penny and lifted Sam's shirt placeing a hand on his belly.

"When will the little sucker kick." Ellie called, Sam shove his shirt back down and glared at the two woman.

"So Elvis, scotch or brandy? Your a real man now!" Arnold pulled Elvis off the couch. Elvis laughed.

"Wouldn't want to drink when my expecting husband can't. That would be mean." Elvis laughed.  
Sam looked at Steele. "Sir, this is rediculous." Sam called, trying to get some form of defense.

"So will the little poppet call me granddad?" Steele said, he then finnaly started to crack up. Sam buried his face in his hands.

"Helen has he taken a test yet." Penny called.

"I keep some in my bag! Let me go get one!" Helen called and she ran off.

"I literally just should have said I had the flu and stayed home today." Sam said under his breath, Helen came back with a little box.

"Alright Sam, do you need me to tell you step by step or do you-"

"Helen I'm not taking a pregnancy test." Sam said flatly.

The entire room started buzzing for him to take it, with Penny and Ellie dragging him towards the bathroom. After a solid minute of peer pressure, Sam finally caved.

"Here if it makes you all shut up." Sam took the box and stormed to the bathroom.

"Alright guys, when Sam gets out we should probably lay off of him, he's already feeling unwell I'm sure all this pokeing isn't helping him any." Steele called, cough the last of a laugh out.

"We will bring it up at the New year's party tho." Arnold giggled.

"Oh definitely." Steele chimed back.

The group waited for Sam to exit the small room, growing more tense with every noise and second past. The door opened.

"I didn't even look at it to know it says false."

There was absolute quiet, before Steele started a chain of laughter. Helen stepped forwards and looked at the little wand, expression shifting.

"What?"

"Sam I'm going to need you to take another test." Helen said sternly. She showed him the wand.

Sam felt his stomach flip.

 


	3. ch 3

"Sam that's 4 positives on 3 different tests."

Helen held Sam's hands as he sat on the couch in the office wrapped in Elvis's arms.

"Could it mean I have a type of cancer, or maybe a disease, should I get tested for STD's, Helen I don't want to die." Sam called weakly, his voice shaking and rasping, Helen held his hands tighter.

"Sam, considering your other symptoms, I think this may just be a miracle, but if you want to go to Newtown hospital and get a blood pregnancy test I'll write the slip, it's the only way we will know for sure. Otherwise it could just be a fluke."

"I'm not going to Newtown to get a pregnancy test!" Sam shouted.

"Samuel, maybe you should, if there is something wrong with you they need to find out." Elvis said softly in Sam's ear, trying to calm him down.

"Elvis I'm a man, we already know something is wrong with me, MEN DON'T TEST POSITIVE ON PREGNANCY TESTS!"

Elvis gulped a little trying to hold it together, he tightened his arms around Sam.

"Sam I know this is scary, but let's take a few breaths and address this rationally, maybe if I can get you an ultrasound here in town, we can see if there is anything wrong with your glands or sex organs, that's my first through for production of incorrect hormones." Helen said softly, Sam gulped but nodded, Helen stood and pulled out her phone, walking to the door while dialing.  
Elvis held Sam as Sam started to calm down a little more, taking more steady breaths.

Suddenly the alarms started going, before Sam or Elvis could react, Steele ran in and took the comms.

"Electrical fire that's spreading in the downtown to shop." Steele called. Elvis and Sam stood.

"Jones, you are on leave until we know what's wrong with you, Elvis stay-"

"Sir, if Sam is off duty, then me and the rookies should go, Penny is better suited to handle an emergency on her own if a situation arises." Elvis called. Steele looked at him then sighed deeply.

"Your best with electrical fires, Cridlington, take the rookies and go." Steele agreed. Elvis hugged

Sam and gave him a kiss, then ran out of the room to go and do his job.

Sam sat back down and interlaced his fingers together, leaning on his elbows on his thighs.  
The station was loud with noise before growing quiet again, besides Steele's regular announcements into the comms.

Penny entered the office and walked over to Sam, handing him a mug of tea.

"It's decaf with one spoon of sugar." She said softly.

"Thank you." Sam said as his voice stopped rattling as deeply. Sam started to sip on his tea quietly.

"Sir, I'm worried that Sam might be really really sick. And there is nothing we can do about it." Penny said whispering to Steele.

"All we can do is love him and support him, Penny, it's what he would do for us." Steele said softly back, he took a sip of his tea, and gagged a little. "This was for Cridlington, wasn't it." Steele laughed, Penny smiled at him awkwardly.

"I didn't want it to go to waste and it would have killed me to drink it." Penny told.

"That's fair," Steel took another sip, getting used to the sugary tea, "why don't you go and sit with Sam for a few, Helen should be back any minute with he answer to that call she made."

Penny nodded and walked over to Sam's side, she sat down next to him.

"Pence for your thoughts?" She asked,  Sam glanced at her.

"I'll just sound silly."

"Nonsense, Sam, you'll never sound silly to me." Penny said softly, Sam looked at her for a second.

"I just, I feel scared that something could be really wrong with me. I don't want to be irrational but I could be dying, and it's just, a lot." Sam sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'd be freaking out if I found out a pregnancy came of all the gay sex I was having." Penny elbowed Sam gently.

"Classy, but true," Sam almost cracked a smile, "I don't think that it really could be a pregnancy, actually I'm pretty certain it's not. But if it is, I'll name them after Steele, bet on it." Sam cracked a small laugh.

"I'll take that bet, if you aren't, I'll take you out for more drinks than you can handle when you are medically advised to drink yourself blind." Penny retorted and held a hand to Sam. He finally smiled and shook her hand.

Helen finally reentered the room. "Sam, I can get you that test, but it will be a bit awkward." She called, Sam took a deep breath. "I'd offer you to bring someone but Elvis is out and-"

"I'll go if you want Sam." Penny said, she gripped his arm in a soft hold.

"No Penny, you're needed here if anything comes up." Sam said, he looked up to see Steele standing in front of them, he held a hand to Sam.

"If you need someone there, I'll go Sam, The station can be left without a old officer like me if something comes up." Steele said softly, Sam felt the gentle curl of a smile cross his lips.

"If you don't mind, sir." Sam said with a quiet air.

"I don't mind at all, Sam."

Sam took the older's hand and stood.

"Well, let's get going then." Helen brought her hands together and started out of the room.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


"This feels stupid." Sam grumbled following Helen to the vet clinic in town.

"Lizzie and I have a deal on the ultra sound and x-ray, particularly because I get sick of writing scripts to Newtown." Helen called.

"So when are you getting a human clinic then?" Steele called.

"We don't ask that question anymore." Helen sighed, she opened the door to the clinic.

"Helen, good to see you!" Lizzie called.

"Good to see you too, Liz, I brought these two since I was on the way too, missing Radar so much they forgot to drive." Helen called, she shook Lizzie's hand.

"Of course of course, come on boys, you have a pesky pup to help calm down." Lizzie called, she gestured for the group to follow her. "Alright, Sam, let's get this little problem dealt with!"

She opened the door to a room with a ultrasound machine.

 


	4. ch 4

Sam was nervous when Helen and Lizzie pulled Steele aside to see the screen before him. The hush around the screen as Helen whispered something to Steele while outlining something on the monitor, and the small agreements of Lizzie put Sam at an unease.  
Something was wrong with him, they wouldn't be saying things away from him if their was nothing wrong.

Finally Steele walked over to Sam, who was trying to keep himself from sweating to death.

"Jones, we need to talk." Steele sat down next to Sam and glanced at Helen and Lizzie. "Girls, can we have a minute." The two both nodded and left quietly.

"Sir is it that bad?" Sam asked, chewing at his bottom lip in nervousness.

"No Sam, I just thought that you'd like this to be something only could react to." Steele took one of Sam's hands, which where cold, shaking, and sweaty. "Sam what's wrong with you is a blessing and a curse. Or at least most people say it is."

"Is it, is it Cancer?" Sam asked, Steele shook his head.

"No, Sam. It's nothing that will kill you as far as Helen knows, but it will change you, it will change everything." Steele took a deep breath. "Sam, your going to be a father."

Sam felt the colour drain from his face, the sweat start to pour faster, the nagging in his head grow louder, and then nothing.

~~~~

Sam opened his eyes, he felt a chilly cloth on his forehead and a pounding at all his senses.

He remembered little of what had already happened. Something made him faint, but he couldn't quiet put a finger on it.

He felt a quease in his stomach as a new wave of nausea hit him.

He remembered why.

Sam shot up faster than anyone could notice he was awake, he felt the damp washcloth hit his lap but he did not care. He brought his hands up to his head and pushed back his hair, not caring how it looked after the fact, he still felt sticky sweat over his skin and his stomach turned and boiled, not quite ready to throw up again but uncomfortable nonetheless.

"Sam are you okay?" Helen asked, she put a hand on his shoulder and one on his arm. Sam's mind jumped and raced as he tried to process how it happened or why it happened. He buried his nails into his scalp and bit his tongue "Sam?" He turned to Helen, and snapped.

"No I'm not okay! Why would I be okay!"

Helen remained calm, she cocked her head a little and gave Sam and small, sympathetic smile.

"Look, I didn't want to believe it either, and I don't know what to think, but I printed out some shots of the little one, would you like to see." Helen said calmly.

Sam gulped down some air, but let out a large breath stuck in his lungs. He released his shoulders and looked down.

"Yes."

She stepped away to the counter to find a few good screens for Sam. Sam looked around the room. Lizzie was nowhere to be found, she was probably helping an animal somewhere else. Steele sat in a chair by the wall, looking at his hands quietly.

"Sir?" Sam called, Steele glanced up then back to his hands, folded neatly together with fingers interlocked.

"I could have been a touch more delicate with my delivery, eh Sam?" Steele said with a lightness, trying to shift the mood of the room. Sam took a breath and felt a tiny smile break.

"Just as well you told me, me and Penny made a small bet, would you prefer Basil or Steele as their middle name?" Sam said with an awkward jolt in his words that was somewhere between a cough and a laugh. Steele snorted but stood and walked back to Sam's side.

"As long as it's not Norris I'd say put any name you want where ever you think fits." Steele said softly, with a haughty but sincere turn of phrase. Sam laughed a little in his chest.

"Right-o sir." Sam said through a forming smile.

"And Sam, do remember that you have a family in our station, whatever you need, we will be their faster than you could get your coat and hat on." Steele smiled back at Sam.

"Alrighty now, Sam, let's have you meet the little parasite inside of you." Helen called, she brought a few images over to Sam, passing them over she pointed out shapes in the first image before letting Sam thumb through them on his own.

~~~~

Sam sat at the table in the firehouse drinking tea, their was a quiet through the firehouse. Elvis was on the way home, the fire was a little bit of a fight, but otherwise it was over. Sam felt a little guilty for being off duty and not being their to help, but it was a very small feeling.

His thoughts mainly toiled on what he would say when Elvis got back.

He heard a quietness of Penny and Steele in the other room talking. He hoped that Steele wasn't telling Penny anything, he trusted Steele's word that he wouldn't but his emotions where buzzing at top speed.

Sam heard a clunking and buzzing, the doors where opening. Sam felt a tightness in his chest as he tried to pick words.

He knew deep down that Elvis wouldn't understand him if he got complicated or lengthy with his words, but he still thought about just the right thing to say.

Sam heard a rumbling and the calls for parking, he no longer had time to think, he only had time to prepare. He had decided to go with a simple gesture, show Elvis the photos and let him do the math, even if lunch was his best subject. Now the execution of this maneuver would be tricky, talk to Elvis completely alone in a room full of nosy teenagers, hopefully at the table where Elvis could sit. Sam flipped over the pictures to hopefully deter any curiosity from anyone before he was ready. He heard voices coming up the stairs

At the last second Sam changed his mind, and stood and went to the sink, he would opt for making tea to calm Elvis before saying a word about their little problem.

The three coming up the stairs walked into the main room, looking around, Elvis quickly caught sight of Sam.

"You two go on and report to Station Officer Steele, you hear?" Elvis called with a fake authority and a choir of teasing from the rookies. As the two skipped off to the office, Elvis walked over to Sam who was filling the kettle. The kettle shook in Sam's hands as Sam trembled from head to toe.

Elvis put a his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"What's the news, Sam?" Elvis asked quietly. Sam's plan dissolved, he hadn't planned for a blunt concern right out of the gate. Sam put the kettle on it's stand, then he put his hands on the counter.

"Well, I can't really explain it, I have results and-" as Sam went for the table, Elvis stopped him.

"I don't want to read that your dying for a piece of paper Samuel, please, just tell me in the Queen's English what is wrong with you." Elvis said gently, taking Sam's hands and giving him a gentle caress on the cheek.

"Elvis I don't know how to explain it." Sam said shakily.

"Then just simply tell me the name of the ailments, I'll read the paper after I hear it from you." Elvis said softly. Sam swallowed a lump in his throat, he bounced onto his heels and bearded up.

"Elvis we're going to be parents." Sam said, his voice dying and his will weak. Elvis was quiet.

"You mean, you mean you are, and that we created," Elvis took a few steps back and collided with the counter, he gripped into it as his stutter surfaced in a thick rambling of noise.

"Elvis are you ok?" Sam asked, he stepped twords Elvis right when his arms gave out, crashing him on to the floor. "Elvis!" Sam yelled, jumping to his knees next to the sheet white man who could only get out noises. The crashing of boots sounded as the group from the office ran in. Sam glanced over to see a awkward group all confused on what to do.

"Can I get a damp cloth? A glass of water? Something? Anything?" Sam called as he fanned Elvis, who was fully settling into panic, anxiety, and shock.

The others all jumped to action, gathering what was needed in a situation like this. Penny was the first back at Elvis, she handed Sam a damp cloth.

Sam got to mopping Elvis's forehead as the man finally quit stammering, looking quietly ahead as he was doted on.

"He's handling it conscious, which is a step better than you, Sam." Steele said trying to lighten the mood as he knelt next to Sam, wrapping a blanket around Elvis shoulders.

"I don't know how conscious he honestly is right now." Sam said as he pushed a couple stray hairs out of Elvis's face.

"Here, I thought Juice might help, I imagine his blood sugar is mighty low." Ellie said, passing Sam a glass. Behind Sam, Arnold quietly held a glass of water he had just retrieved, now useless.

There was quiet for a while as Sam slowly helped Elvis take a few sips of Juice and regulate his breathing.

"Woah man." Elvis finally called, gaining his voice back. "I'm gonna be a dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam felt a rush of fear and anxiety as Elvis said those words, but he also didn't have much time to think before Elvis was crushing him in a hug and attacking him with soft kisses, and a sound of congratulations came from those around them.

Sam felt overwhelmed as tears started perking in his eyes and he felt his face grow flush. Elvis stood from the floor, of course smacking his head on the overhang of the counter but also ignoring that for the moment pulling Sam up as well.

"Does Helen know how this happened? Do we know what's going to happen? Do we know- You know what." Elvis pulled Sam up from the floor and then picked him up into a hug. Sam squirmed as he was pulled up and felt his feet leave the floor, but once he figured out what happened he hugged Elvis back. "I don't care and I love you, Samuel Peyton Jones." Elvis kissed Sam again, smiling widely.

"Well, I think in this occurrence out bet can be voided, Sam." Penny laughed.

"Too late for that," Steele exclaimed with a chirp.

"Thanks a lot for telling me now Penny." Sam called, with a fake scowl as Elvis finnaly put him down.

"And what was the bet?" Elvis asked.

Sam put his hands on his hips and looked down at his stomach. "Well, say hello to Norris."

"Jones I will literally demote you on the spot." Steele snapped back as the rest of the group started to laugh.

"I think Basil would be a cute boys name." Elvis said.

"Because I won't let you even suggest Bruce Springsteen or Paul McCartney." Sam called, smirking.

"It's a family theme." Elvis called with a fake wine, crossing his arms.

"And you two know Steele would make a killer girl's name." Ellie chimed.

"Or the second twin." Penny laughed.

"Oh God don't even joke about that." Sam moaned. "I already had to watch poor Bronwyn suffer through that."

"If it's twins I'll see you in America." Elvis called. The group laughed. "I bet the twins will be excited to have a little cousin."

Sam went pail. He stumbled back to the counter and held on.

"Sammy are you ok?" Elvis stepped forwards and brushed some of his curls out of his face.

"What am I going to tell Charlie."

~~~~

Elvis took a pot off the stove.

"It's nice Steele gave us the rest of the day off." Elvis called, Sam sat on the table peeling apples.

"Yeah but I'm not sure that I'm going to be so happy with tonight, Elvis." Sam sighed.

"It will just be a quiet dinner, and if you can't get up the courage I won't say anything and we can try again later." Elvis smiled. "You done peeling apples yet?"

"Not quite." Sam kept at his peeling. He didn't notice Elvis until the man had put his hands on on the table on both sides of Sam and was leaned over the smaller man. Ignoring the peels now covering his shirt, Elvis smiled and kissed Sam's forehead.

"You know we don't have to put the bake in until they get here and the rest is all doing just fine." Elvis whispered softly.

"I'm not so much in the mood right now. I'd rather peel these Apples." Sam sighed, looking away from Elvis.

"That's reasonable, but can I get a kiss at least?" Elvis asked gently.

"Always my love."

Sam out down his knife and Apple. He tangled his arms around Elvis neck and pulled the taller the last few inches down to himself.

"You know," Sam gasped taking a breath after nearly a minute. "How we got about all of this is going to change for the coming months."

"I know, but when it's all over I imagine it will have been worth it." Elvis sighed, he moved his hands gently onto Sam's midsection.

"Do you think we will be good parents?" Sam put his hands over Elvis's softly.

"I expect that we will do our best if we keep them." Elvis said softly.

Sam gripped onto Elvis's hands. "Elvis we are not-"

"I mean adoption, Samuel." Elvis clarified.

"Oh." Sam looked down at his midsection and released his nails from Elvis. "Honestly this might not even work out, we are still in a rather dangerous time for all of this. Who knows if my body can even support this little one."

"Well how about for now let's look at it like this. We are going to give birth, and by we I mean you as I panic, to a happy and healthy baby who will have your hair and my nose. And we will do what's best for them when the time comes." Elvis said gently.

"That's kind of poetic, now that you've said it." Sam smiled softly and laughed a little. "Although I would rather our child look like a clone of you with my nose, that thing looks like it will hurt to get out."

"Oh please, my mum said the easiest part to get out was my head. And they mesured my nose after I was out!" Elvis called.

"Your mum also isn't a man who doesn't have the right biology for what's happening to him." Sam added.

"Well smarty, why don't we get into Google tonight, maybe we can find some info on what's happening to you." Elvis said.

"Maybe so, but right now I have to finish peeling apples."

Elvis leaned down and planted another kiss on Sam's lips, gently melting into the other as the kiss went on.

"When you are done with the apples, go and take that nap you wanted, I'll be fine in here." Elvis said into Sam's ear, planting a soft kiss into Sam's hair on the side of his head.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sam sighed, he picked his know back up and got back to peeling.


End file.
